legend_of_the_crystalsfandomcom-20200213-history
TotRR Changelog
3.15.19 - 3.20.19 (Version 0.1) Added 1 new character. Added 4 new weapons: -'Admin Laser Sword' -'Tiny Frostlight' -'Tree Branch' -'Metal Slice' Added 1 new armor: -'admin body' Added 4 new enemies: -'HP Meat Shield' -'Z-Type Mega Bit 20' -''nani?'' -'Rat' Added 3 new items: -'Weak Health Potion' -'Weak Mana Potion' -'Sickly Potion' Added 21 new Skills: -'Normal and Magic basic attacks ranging from 4 > 10' -'Weak Heal' -'Weak Heal (SPEC)' -[[Dual Attack (SPEC)|'Dual Attack (SPEC)']] -'Blade Dance' Added 2 new states: -'Bleed' -[[Disease|'Disease']] Added 4 new Elements: -'Z' -'Space' -'None' -'Prismatic' 3.21.19 Added 1 new weapon: -'Unpowered Catalyst' Added 2 new Key Items: -'Catalyst Fragment α' -'Broken Catalyst Fragment α' 3.22.19 Nerfed 1 skill: -Nerfed Blade Dance # of attacks: 6 > 4 Revised 1 enemy: -'nani?' > Metal Rat Buffed 2 enemies: -Buffed Metal Rat: +10% Bleed/+5% Disease/+5% Poison -Buffed Rat: +5% Disease 3.25.19 Added 1 new area: New Game Start (???) Added 1 new skill: -'Omega Heal' Added 1 new weapon: -'Black'[[Black Catalyst Ultima| Catalyst Ultima]] Added 1 new armor: -'Ring of the Earth's Anima' Added a NGS Version of Z-Type Mega Bit 20. 3.26.19 -Added 1 new skill: -'Black Catalyst' -Nerfed mana cost of Omega Heal (NGS): 500k > 250k -Fixed several issues with Normal Magic Attacks dealing Physical damage instead of Magical damage as intended. 3.27.19 -Added 1 new state: -'Tainted' 3.30.19 Added 1 new enemy: -Z-Type Ultra Bit 20 '(including NGS version.) Made adjustments to NGS enemies and weapons. 4.3.19 -Added 3 (Late) April Fools Stuff: -'Fuzzy McNugget -'Fuzzy Nugget Sword' -'Nugget' 4.7.19 -Added 1 new state: -'Frozen' Added 1 new skill: -'Ice Bolt' 4.10.19 Added 8 new skills: -'Attack Catalyst' -'Defense Catalyst' -'Speed Catalyst' -'Magical Attack Catalyst' -'Magical Defense Catalyst' -'Luck Catalyst' -'Health Catalyst' -'Mana Catalyst' Added 1 new state: -'Lifeline Catalyst Protocol' 4.11.19 Added 1 new dungeon: -'Meadowy Grasslands' Added 1 new boss: -'Emerald Catalyst Crystal' Added 1 new skill: -'Low Mana Siphon (SPEC)' 4.12.19 -Added 2 new skills: -'Deflect Physical' -'Deflect Magical' 4.13.19 Added 1 new skill: -'Disable Deflect' 4.14.19 (Version 0.2) Added 1 new area: -'Lavutopia' Added 1 new dungeon: -'Ravaged Magmalands' 4.16.19 Added 1 new skill: -'Repel Hazards' 4.17.19 Ravaged Magmalands is now complete. 1 new area is currently in development. Added 1 new weather type and state: -'Extreme Cold (hint hint)' 4.19.19 Added 7 new skills: -'Fire Bolt' -'Spark Bolt' -'Earth Bolt' -'Water Bolt' -'Air Bolt' -'Blessed Bolt' -'Cursed Bolt' Added 1 new state: -'Illuminated' 4.21.19 -Added 1 new skill -'Weather Barrier' Added 1 new weather type and state: -'Extreme Heat' 4.25.19 Added 1 new weather type and state: -'Acid Rain' Added 1 new area: -'The Graveyard' Fuzzy McNugget is now the Hidden Boss of The Graveyard. 4.26.19 Added the RUN boss. Implemented Guard Break for the RUN Boss to prevent Deflect and other forms of Cheesing/Stalling. 4.28.19 Renamed Z-Type Bits to Zalgosians. 4.29.19 Added 2 new areas: -'Meadow 2' -'Eternal Forest' Added 1 new item: -'Eternal Mushroom' Added 1 new weather type and state: -'Eternal Shade' 6.3.19 Undocumented: Added the following stuff: ''Wooden Sword'' ''Impaler Thorn'' ''Anima corpse'' Added 4 new weapons: -'Iron Sword' -'Iron Longsword' -'Steel Sword' -'Steel Longsword' 6.8.19 Added 1 new weapon: -'Stryker Spear' Added 1 new skill: -'Hypermetal Ion Deluge' 6.29.19 Added 2 new NPC only states: -'Rage' * Increases Offensive and Defensive power by 25% every 5 turns. -'Ancient Rage' * Increases Offensive and Defensive power by 25% every turn. These mechanics were added to prevent cheesing/stalling of bosses and other events. 7.23.19 Added 1 new skill: -'Aggression (HP)' 8.11.19 Changed names of several skills and states: -'Aggression (HP) > Bloodfury' -'Deflect Physical > Blood Shield' -'Deflect Magical > Soul Shield' -'Disable Deflect > Disable Shields' Added 1 new item: -'Deathly Shadow Essence' Added 1 new enemy: -'Assassin Shadow' 9.29.19 Added 3 new weapons: -'Veilander' -'Strapeler' -'Kinetic Blade' Added 2 new skills: -'Mindflayer' -'Soul Leech' Added 1 new state: -'Flayed Mind' 10.11.19 Added 1 new weapon: -'White Catalyst Ultima' * Skill: White Catalyst Added 1 new state: -'Gleam' Undocumented Added 1 new enemy: -'Idiot' Added 1 new state: -'Guard Break+' 12.28.19 (Been awhile, huh?) Undocumented: Added 1 new item: -'Adrenaline Fruit' Added 5 new bosses: -'Zweinhailer' -'The Malevolent' -'The Radient' -'DoZ' -'Digital DoZ' Added 4 new areas: -'Paradise Crystal' -'Dead Crystal' -'Cyberspace' -'Dark Cyberspace' End of Undocumented. Added a new type of weapons/items etc..: Memento's * Extremely rare and powerful items that can only be acquired through unrelenting, tedious methods. * They are not meant to be used during normal game play. Added 5 new Memento's: -'[Chicken|[FOXY's Chicken]]' -'Riven985's RPS Bill's Hat' -'cold oldgold's Holy Bible' -'Wes ley's Nox Scythe' -'Devilside12's N*hide' 1.6.20 (Happy New Year) Added 2 new skills and states: -'Blink' -'Shadow Step' Added 1 new item: -'Megadrenaline Crystal'